


As the Water Ran Cold

by m7storyteller



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 'aftermath' ficlet from me.  Kate and Seth, brief mentions of character death(s) (hence the warning).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Water Ran Cold

The man behind the counter at the motel doesn't say anything as he hands Seth a room key, more interested in the small stack of money that had been laid down in front of him, picking up as Seth goes back outside to the car where Kate's waiting for him.  Grabbing their bags, they walk toward the motel room they would be staying in, thankful that there weren't many people out that night to see them in the bloody and dirty state they were in.  
  
Allowing Kate to go in first, Seth follows behind, dropping the bags he was carrying to the floor as he shuts and locks the door before shoving a nearby chair under the knob.  It's not the nicest room, but it'll do for now as he turns to watch Kate drop her bag near the foot of the lone bed in the room, looking as tired and dirty as he felt.  He rubs a hand over his face, before coming toward her, rubbing a hand down her arm, "Come on, sweetheart."  
  
He leads her into the bathroom, pushing the shower curtain to the side as he leans over to turn the faucet on, the water running hot and fast into the tub before he turns toward her, "In you go."  
  
Kate kicks off her shoes before stripping off her jeans and tugging off her T-shirt as she steps into the tub, with him following close behind, leaving his clothes on the floor beside hers.  The water is a welcome relief as it runs down over them, turning pink and red from all the blood, guts and dirt that has covered them.  Seth opened up two of the small shampoo bottles that were in the corner of the tub, dumping the contents of both over her head, before scrubbing.  She closes her eyes, letting him work the blood and guts out of her hair, until the water isn't as dark and dirty as it was when she first got in.  He then does the same with his hair, as she soaps up a nearby washcloth and washes her face, her neck, her arms and shoulders before handing it to him as she moves to take off her bra.  
  
Reaching behind her back, she whimpers softly, gaining his attention, "What?"  
  
"I can't…", she turned around, offering him her back, "My hands are shaking too much."  
  
Ringing out the washcloth, he hangs it on the shower rod before hooking two of his fingers under the band and unhooking the two small hooks, his fingers gentle as he slips the thin straps down her shoulders.  Her bra lands at her feet as she steps into the water, letting it wash the blood off her breasts, jumping slightly when Seth starts washing her back.  When he's done, he passes her the washcloth and turns around so she could wash his.  She takes her time, gently rubbing the soapy washcloth over the scrapes and bumps that cover his back, before setting it to the side and it's his turn to jump when she wraps her arms around him, hugging him from behind.  
  
He covers her hands with his, squeezing them gently as he turns around in her arms, and she lifts a warm hand up to his mouth, gently brushing her thumb over his chin, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.", he murmurs, before shaking his head, "No."  
  
"Me either.", she answers, "But we will be."  
  
They would be lying if they said they hadn't been through a lot in the last couple of days, with Richie, her dad and Scott, burning down the Titty Twister and the temple, along with Santanico and Carlos, and it's finally catching up with them as Seth moves closer to Kate.  He groans harshly before pressing his face into the soft curve of her neck, holding her close with one arm wrapped around her while the reaching out with other hand to hold onto the wall.  
  
Kate wrapped her arms tightly around him, flushing softly as she realizes they're standing half naked in a shower, but she can't really bring herself to care as they hold on to each other, with the water spraying down over them.  The blood that covered them is all but gone down the drain, as they both take solace in one another even as the water ran cold.


End file.
